


The Maid-of-Honor needs someone to fuck…It seems like you’re the Best Man for the job

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/gizok9/f4m_script_offer_the_maidofhonor_needs_someone_to/Have a great day <33
Kudos: 1





	The Maid-of-Honor needs someone to fuck…It seems like you’re the Best Man for the job

**[F4M] The Maid-of-Honor needs someone to fuck…It seems like you’re the Best Man for the job [Flirting] [Kissing] [Dirty Talk] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Cock Kiss] [Cock licking] [Cowgirl] [Reverse cowgirl] [Hair-pulling] [Creampie]**

**Performer’s Summary** : It’s tradition that the Maid-of-Honor gets to fuck the Best Man. Lucky you, it seems that you’ve caught the Best Man alone at the after party. After some flirting, you realize there’s a spark in the air. You spend the night seeing where that spark leads you… ;)

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

*******Note: Sfx are completely optional*******

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

[Sfx: People Chattering. Music plays. It’s a wedding after-party]

Hey, is anybody sitting here? No? Great.

Whew, I’m tired. [giggle] That was quite the wedding, wasn’t it? I thought it would never end… Honestly, at times, it felt like this entire weekend would never end. Being Maid-of-Honor is a lot more work than I expected.

Yes, yes. I’m sure you had a tiring weekend too. (Playful) But being Maid-of-Honor is definitely tougher than being Best Man.

[giggle] It is, too! Prepping the bride requires much more endurance than prepping the groom. *And* I had to do it all while wearing this stupid, uncomfortable dress. Just look at it. It’s way too tight around my hips and waist. Not to mention, the straps keep sliding off my shoulders.

That’s right. Face it, Mister, I’m tougher and have more endurance than you. [chuckle]

I’m being giggly? Well of course I’m giggly right now. It’s the after-party. This ballroom is practically dripping champagne. What do they expect me to do? Not drink it? Yeah, right.

(Still playful) Hey, you have no right to give me crap about drinking tonight. I’ve had my eye on you for a bit. You spent so much time by the bar, I thought you were trying to hook up with the bartender.

Oh, she’s not your type? [giggle] Well, if cute bartenders aren’t your type, then what is?

[laugh] You did *not* just say “Maids of Honor”. [chuckle] Oh my God. That was so cheesy.

(Trying to see if he’s being honest) You’re serious? You *actually* like the way I look in this dress? [giggle] Shut up. You probably say that to every girl. I bet you said the same thing to the bartender.

Well, if you’re not just saying that as some pickup line, then tell me: What part of my little Maid-of-Honor attire do you actually like?

You like my eyes… and my hair. Oh. [shy laugh] Thanks. I actually got highlights just for this wedding. I’m glad you noticed.

And you like my shoes too? Really? [giggle] Thank you. They were the only part of the whole outfit I got to pick out. And these are my favorite pair.

[nervous laugh] Okay. Either you have a way with words, or I’m just a sucker for compliments because you, sir, are saying all the right things.

(Flirtier, hornier) What else do you like about me? Do you like the way my dress pushes my breasts together? Or how the slit along the leg traces all the way up to my thigh?

(Coyly) Oh, you like my lips. Why thank you. I like yours too.

[flirty chuckle] Why don’t we see if our lips like each other?

[You share your first kiss]

(Under your breath) Wow.

[You kiss longer, harder]

I guess our lips do like each other [giggle]. Come here.

[You kiss even more passionately. Moans are inching out in between breaths]

(Whispering) Oh, your hands. You hold me so firmly [Kiss]. The way you press your fingers into the small of my back… It’s just---[Kissing more passionately]

[You kiss for a bit more until... ]

[You pull away] Hey, um, it’s getting kinda loud in here. Do you want to go someplace quieter? My room is on the eleventh floor, and I’m not sharing with anybody.

Let’s go.

[Sfx: An elevator ride up to your floor. A door opens and shuts.]

Mmm. Now where were we? Oh yeah. We were just… [Kissing sounds]

[More kissing and moaning] You taste like champagne [giggle]

(In between kisses) Take off my dress. The zipper is in the back.

[Sfx: Your dress unzips and falls on the floor]

Oh, that’s much better. Here, let me help you with your tux.

[Sfx: Kissing as you take off his clothes]

(In between kisses) Lie down on the bed. I’ll get on top of you.

[More passionate kissing]

You know [kiss] for a second there [kiss] I was worried that I wouldn’t get to have sex at this wedding. [Kiss] Thank goodness I found you at the party.

[More kissing as you say…] Here let me take off your pants. I’ll take good care of you.

[giggle] Oh yes I will. I mean, you said yourself. You like my lips. [Kiss] Well, these wet, pouty little lips can do much more than kiss. [giggle] (Sultry) Let me show you.

[Sfx: Unzipping his pants]

They can kiss down your chest. [Kiss] To your stomach [Kiss]. To your thighs [Kiss]. All the way to the tip of your cock [Kiss]. Just like this. [You tease his cock]

I love just teasing the head of your cock like this [Licking and kissing noises]. And looking up at you as you start to get harder.

[Slow, teasing, wet sounds.]

Watch my tongue just swirl around your head. [giggle] Oh, you’re twitching. I’m guessing you like that. You like it when I rub these lips and my tongue down the length of your long shaft.

[More cock kissing and licking noises]

How about one more good lick before you go down my throat? [giggle] I think that sounds perfect. I love the way you taste. [Licking noise]

And just so you know what you’re about to get into... I absolutely love the taste of cock, and I have no gag reflex. [giggle] Here, I’ll demonstrate:

[You deepthroat his cock deliberately, taking your time]

Just like that. [chuckle] Wanna see more?

[Again, you deepthroat his cock, taking your time. Making it nice and wet]

Mmm, your cock is glistening. And judging from the way it gets harder in the back of my throat, I think you like how warm and soft the inside of my mouth is.

[One more good, long deepthroat]

[giggle] Oh, but that’s not all I can do. I can go faster. Watch.

[You bob your head up and down at a steady pace. A nice, sloppy, wet blowjob]

And I can use my hands too.

[Continue to blow him and jerk him for a few moments. Until you feel like he can’t take it anymore]

Oh, but your cock can’t *just* go in my mouth. My pussy is just aching down here. I’m practically dripping on the floor.

[giggle] Let me climb on top of you and show you what a true Maid-of-Honor can do.

Hold my hips. I’ll lower myself onto your cock.

[It goes in and you moan]

Oh yeah. Let me guide you in. [Moan] Just like that. Oh fuck, you’re all the way inside me.

[You start riding him slowly] Just… let me ease into it. You’re bigger than I’m used to. [Moan] Let me just start slow.

[You begin to pick up the pace]

Okay, I think I’m getting used to you. [Moan] I think I can go a bit faster now. [Moan] Oh yeah, just like that.

[You start to go even faster]

Oh yes, thrust into me. Thrust that cock into my tight little pussy. Let me be a good Maid of Honor for you.

[You rock your hips harder and faster]

Fuck! Yes! Look at me. Look into the eyes you said you liked so much.

[You maintain this pace, moaning like crazy]

Fuck this pace is perfect. Just like this. Exactly like this. Don’t ease up there, tiger. [Moan] Just because I’m on top doesn’t mean you can’t put some work in. Fuck me like you mean it.

[You moan harder as he starts to be rougher]

(Whimpering) You feel so good. But I want you deeper inside me. [Moan] I want you deeper.

[More wet noises as you continue fucking]

[More moaning as you say… ] Wait. Stop. Let me turn around. You can fuck me deeper that way. I’ll ride you in reverse.

[You stop and turn around]

Okay, let me put you back inside me. [You moan as you put him back inside you]

[You start again, moaning as you pick up speed]

Grab my hips again. I want you to get as deep as possible.

[You ease into a steady pace]

Oh yeah. Just like that. Just like that. I love your fucking cock so much. [Moan]

[You start to go faster, we hear just how wet you are.]

Shit, your cock is hitting me in places I haven’t felt before. [Moan] I can practically feel you in my chest.

[You moan as he pulls your hair] Harder! Don’t hold back. Pull my hair. Use it to thrust into me deeper.

[You continue at this pace]

Oh yes! I love the way you take me. (Whimpering) I’m getting even wetter. I think I’m dripping onto your cock. [Moan] You’re turning me into a puddle.

[Start building to an orgasm]

I’m going to cum soon. This is the best fucking wedding ever.

[You’re getting closer]

Keep pulling my hair. Keep thrusting into me. You’re fucking perfect. Oh, my pussy is burning up. You’re exactly what I needed tonight.

[You’re getting even closer]

I’m getting closer. Shit. Keep going. Fuck me harder than the groom can fuck the bride.

[You’re as close as you’ve ever been]

You’re close too, aren’t you? Oh yeah. Cum with me! Cum in me! Please. I’m so fucking close I can taste it.

[You both cum at the same time]

Oh yes! Yes! I’m cumming. I’m cumming. I’m cumming. (Whimpering) Oh, and you’re cumming inside me.

[You’re settling down]

I can still feel you pulsing a bit inside me. And my pussy is just hugging your cock so tightly. Fuck this is so good. You’re so deep.

(Catching your breath) Oh, let me lie down next to you. I need to pull myself together.

Wow, you really are the Best Man, aren’t you? [giggle] Sorry. Bad joke.

But seriously, that was incredible. You were just fantastic. [Deep breath]

You’re breathing pretty heavy over there, tiger. [chuckle] I told you the Maid of Honor had more endurance than the Best Man. Or do you want to prove me wrong?

(Playful) Well, that sounds like a challenge. Tell you what. There’s some water in the mini-fridge over there. Drink some, recover, and I don’t wanna see you come back to the bed until you’re ready to give me the ride of my fucking life.


End file.
